Phineas and Ferb"s EPIC Disney Adventure
Plot Phineas, Ferb, and all their friends go on a trip to Disney, expecting to have a lot of fun. But, when all of the forces of evil from every Disney book, movie, and Tv show ever made, lead by Doof and Malifacent, Phinas, Ferb, all of the good people from all Disney media, and one very special set of twins set out to prove that dreams will come true with teamwork, imagination, and creativity. Summary The episode starts off at Danville International Airport. Phineas, Ferb, and their family and friends were about to board. Phineas said," Oh wow! I can't believe we are finally going to Disney!" " Yeah, I can't wait to go on all of the rides!" Isabella replied. A man with a megaphone announced that the plane going Disney was just about to manboard. Candace ggave the man an annoyed/totally creeped out stare. The man shrugged and walked away. On the plane, Phineas and Ferb sat near the middle on the left, Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet in the very middle, Candace, Linda, and Lawrence on the right, and every one else was behind them. Candace called Stacey on her phone and yelled, OH MY GOSH, STACEY! WE ARE DOING TO DISNEY!!!!!!" " Yeah, I could hear you WITHOUT the phone. You know we're on the same plane, right?" Stacey calmly replied. Candace was silent for a few moments,uttered into her phone " I hate it when your right.....sometimes." and hung up on Stacey. Phineas confidentily said to Ferb, " I bet you 50 cents that someone will say that we will be leaving in 2 minutes in 10 seconds." Ferb asked, " How can you be so sure?" Phineas held up 3 fingers, then 2, then 1, then pointed to the exit. A young woman with long black hair came out and said, " Attention, everyone. We will be departing in 2 minutes later the plane stopped." While she left, phineas slowly turned his head to face Ferb. " Well. I think some owes me 50 cents." Ferb fished around in his pocket until he found 2 quarters, and gave them to Phineas, who was smirking. Ferb rolled his eyes.Fifteen minutes into the flight, the plane hit a bump. Thinking it was turbulance, nobody minded much. But little did they know, that one bump was more than they thought. About half an hour later, the plane landed to refuel and pickup some more passengers in Massachusetts. When they landed, Ferb told Phineas, " Hey, I bet you another 50 cents that the person who will sit next to me will be a girl, about our age, wearing a shirt with Mickey on it, and.... holding a bear with hidden Mickeys all over it." " Okay, how can you ''be so sure?" Phineas inquired. Ferb made the same hand gestures as Phineas had only about half an hour ago. A girl, about 13 years old, wearing a white short sleeved shirt with a short gray one with a Mickey over it, a blue bagpack, jean shorts, and gray converse sneakers, and holding a tan bear sat in the seat next to Ferb. Phineas whispered to Ferb while the girl took out a laptop, Okay. But I'm not seeing any hidden Mickeys. Are you'' seeing any, hmm?" " Check his head, feet, and butt." Ferb replied calmly. There were, as a matter of fact, hidden Mickeys on the bear's head, feet, and rear end. " You win this round," Phineas muttered annoyedly at Ferb as he gave back the quarters. The boys noticed that the girl had started humming a catchy song that sounded destinctively familiar. Phineas asked," Whatcha hummin'?" " A song called Some Nights by a band called fun." The girl quietly replied. " Word to the wise, " She added before dramaticly leaning towards the boys, " NEVER see the music video." said, " Sure people are killed in it, because takes place in like, the Revolutionary War." Then she lowered her voice down to a whisper. " But the most discusting, gross, and downright WRONG part about is....." She whispered to Ferb, who whisperd it to Phineas. They both had totally discusted looks on their faces. "Wow. Why on earth did you TELL us that?" " Because you asked' Whatcha hummin' ', trianglehead. " The girl retorted to Phineas. " I have a name you know." Phineas replied annoyedly. The girl replied with a bit more kindness than before, " Yeah, but I don't know it." Phineas, appreciating her kindness, answered her,"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb." " I'm Olivia. Olivia M. Plood." The girl said in reply." Just for the record, Your names are super cool. Does Ferb ever talk?" " He does....... occaionally." Phineas said. " Wow, you guys ar''e soooo'' pale," Olivia inquired." Okay. We are no....," Phineas stopped in his tracks. " Wow. You are'' sooo right! Well, I hope we get somewhat tanner during this trip," He told Olivia, whose face fell a little. "What's wrong?" Phineas asked. "Oh, it's nothing," Olivia answered, sounding unsure of herself. Ferb pointed that out."I really don't like talking about it. It's really personal, and it happened not that long ago, plus I just met you guys....." Olivia"s voice trailed off. The boys started chanting, " Tell us, tell us, tell us!!!" " Okay. If I see you guys 3 more times this week, I will tell you, okay?" " Seems fair. Right Ferb?" Ferb gave a thumbs up. "Cool," Olivia said. The plane operator said on the intercom," We will be landing in Georgia soon. " Wow, 3 hours can go by so fast when I'm with strangers who aren't all that strange!" Olivia exclaimed.Phineas and Ferb stared at her oddly. "That sounded a lot better in my head ..." Olivia said, embarrased. "Sorry. I'm bad with words. It happens a lot during fall." Phineas nodded as the plane landed, but said nothing. ''Fall?'' he thought. I thought it was summer! Did something happen during that bump during the flight? " That's unusual," Ferb told Olivia. " I know," She said, putting her laptop into her backpack. " Anyway, I've benn meaning to ask you : what hotel are you staying at?" Phineas replied, " I'm not sure. Maybe we can ask our parents before we leave." Wouldn't be cool if we were at the same hotel?" Olivia asked them. When Ferb answered, " Totally,", Phineas told his stepbrother, "WOW. You are talkative today." Ferb nodded in agreement as they left the plane. Olivia found her family, who was oddly standing next to PF's family, by the gates. Olivia pondered," WOW, you came with a large group, Phineas." " Yeah." Olivia's group consisted of , including herself, 6 people. The boys' group consisted 23 people. The adults and kids quickly become friends, while the teens talked quietly amongst themselves, as there were no other teens. Olivia's parents, Karol and Rob, talked to Linda, Lawrence, and Vivian Shapiro. Candace, Jeremy, Stacey, and Jenny talked to each other. And Olivia, her twin brother Brett, and her two younger sisters, Roselita, who was youngest, and Shannon, talked to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, who was unusually quiet, Baljeet, Buford, Suzy, Django, The Fireside Girls, and Irving, who snuck on the plane when the security guards weren't looking. "Isn't that illegal?" Brett asked Irving. Irving stared at him blankly for a moment, then his expression grew slightly nervous. " Is he okay?" Brett asked Phineas. " Yes, yes he is. He's just slightly nervous. However, he ''is the background type, so he should be okay." All of a sudden, a man on an intercom announced," Flight to Orlando is now loading." " Looks like that's our flight," Rob said to everyone. " Let's get this Disney trip started!" Roselita shouted, just before Shannon slapped her hand over her sister's mouth. " Can it, Tiny! We're in a public place!" " Warning," Olivia said to Phineas, Ferb, and their friends. " My family is kinda...." She thought it over in her head for a second. "......weird." She turned away to talk to Isabella. " As if that isn't obvious enough," Buford muttered. " I heard that, Buford," Olivia said, not looking at him. All the kids stared at Olivia, then at Buford. " Uh......Hey, is that a balloon?" Buford pointed, embarrassed, and walked quickly away. "What was that all about? " Olivia asked the PnF group. They all shrugged. A moment later, Buford came back. " Uhh.... Our plane is boarding, and ..uhh.... I need my boarding pass." Linda gave it to him and she and Karol passed out passes. They then walked toward the gates. On the plane, Phineas sat next to Ferb, who sat next to Olivia, who sat next to Brett, and everyone else's seats were scattered apart. " Sooo....." Phineas started, wanting a conversation. " '''Where are you from? I know Massachusetts, but where?" " We are TAUNTONIANS!" Olivia and Brett shouted at the top of their lungs. Phineas and Ferb stared at them, confused and slightly scared. " It means we're from Taunton, duh." Olivia and Brett said at the same time. Ferb said, " Actually I knew that." " Then why'd you look so confuzzled?" "Confuzzled?" " It means both 'confused' and 'puzzled'." TBC Vote 4 PF 4 The Nickelodean Kidz Choice Awards!!! Spongebob Must Not Win!!!! - an awesome person do not edit plzzzzzzzzzzz! Category:Movies Category:Stories Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Works